


Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers, no warnings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, no warnings.

Title: Enough  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: #37: Ire, and for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/)'s prompt: War.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: No spoilers, no warnings.

  
~

Enough

~

The silence was a sharp contrast to the previous scene. Looking around, Harry quickly spotted Draco staring out the window.

“War is hell,” he murmured.

Draco’s shoulders tensed. “Profound,” he muttered. “Got any more pearls of wisdom?”

“No. Unless...”

“What?”

“Unless you’d like to prove Lucius wrong.”

“About which bit?”

“About you never amounting to anything.”

Draco sighed. “That was his ire talking.”

“You’re something, Draco,” Harry persisted.

“Oh? What am I?” Draco spun, the wounded look in his eyes making Harry ache.

“Mine,” Harry whispered, pulling him close.

Draco relaxed in his arms. “Perhaps that’ll be enough,” he said.

~


End file.
